


Boscan Sky Mythos (And a Few Country Primers)

by Awesomemedic78, Desna1, Nightmare Senshi (Saraphin)



Series: Pradeshverse and Tales of The Boscan Sky [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Other, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomemedic78/pseuds/Awesomemedic78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/pseuds/Desna1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/pseuds/Nightmare%20Senshi
Summary: A collection of stories, expanding upon the Mythos that is hinted at and created for Star of Bosco.No characters laid out until I know who will be showing up.





	1. Chapter 1

In The beginning, there was nothing but cosmic dust before life sprang into existence, or rather awareness. It was not a singular entity, but many.

 

Each unique in their own way, each having their own actual personalities. They were carefree, careful, calculating and more other things than one could count.

 

“We should make something.”

 

“Here we go again.”

 

There was a titter of laughter and they all looked across the darkened expanse that was their home. Male and female was a concept that they had created, something to differentiate the softer of their kind from the more rugged. 

 

“What should we create?” 

 

“Realms. Many realms.”

 

“How many?”

 

“As many as we like.”

 

A soft voice was heard, all the eyes of the rugged ones watching the beauty that strode to the table they’d created to sit at. Her eyes were like the cosmos, hair wispy and golden like a forming nebula and everything about her was soft and gentle, “at least nine. I should think.”

 

The assembled beings sat there, mulling it over. One speaking, his voice cold like the darkness that they’d come from, “why do we not...form groups of Nine...each of us create a realm?”

 

The female smiled brightly at the red eyed male, leaning towards him and nodding, “that sounds wonderful. That would make seven sets of nine realms!” her eyes danced and then she laughed softly before sitting in the male’s lap. Her lips lightly ghosted across his cheeks before she stood up, “are we agreed?”

 

“What shall we make?”

 

“Why,” She looked at them, “whatever we want!” 

 

A Calm voice spoke, “Whatever? Are you sure about that?”

 

“I mean…” she motioned to a man with hair that moved slowly as if on the wind, the red tendrils turning white and blue in some places, “you want a place to always fight, yes?”

 

The male nodded, “I do.”

 

“Then that could be your realm!”

 

“And how would we interact after we went and created our realms?”

 

The woman brought a finger to her lips and then suddenly nodded, “I know! We shall make two realms! One with special powers and one without! Then another, just for us to walk upon and speak to one another...I’m not sure the power we hold will not ruin them.”

 

“What would you call them?”

 

She rocked on her feet, letting out a low hum, “Earthland, Edolas and our Realm....” she rocked a bit, “The Garden of the Heavens.”

 

A warm chuckle ran through the endless expanse, “Then it is agreed upon. Earthland and Edolas shall be where we shall all work together to create two realms, beings with in them as well.”

 

Thus, the creation of all that the people of both Earthland and Edolas knew began, with sixty-three beings, all working together to create beings, some plain, some ethereal, some that were gifted, some that were not. Each of the beings gifting a few with abilities that would carry through their blood, spread and fill both worlds.


	2. Chapter 2

“...do you feel...something Odd in the Air?” Mehturt blinked as she rose from the river of stars, wrapping a robe of stardust around her body.

 

Ra looked over the book he was reading and arched an eyebrow, “not…” he paused and both looked towards the massive palace that they shared with Set, blinking slowly at the strange delight that was borderline maniacal coming from it. “...I wonder if he’s...alright…”

 

The God of the Voids rarely was anything but stoic, caring, but as stoic at the darkness that filled the area between the stars. The two were curious as they wandered to the massive palace and slipped in, Meturt’s Golden hair sparkling as it trailed behind her, “Set?”

 

The red eyed god turned from the viewing globe and blinked, his lips curled with a smile that was happy but with a manic edge. She slowly walked to him, putting a hand on his arm, “what is it?”

 

“...nothing.”

 

Both Ra and Mehturt arched their eyebrows at the dark god, the female looking less than impressed but spoke blandly, “Set. You’re **giddy**.”

 

The Dark God stood there for a moment and his lips twitched a bit, “...one lived.”

 

The two blinked and Mehturt smiled as she took his hands, “That’s a good thing, but there is more.”

 

“...he went to the Pradesh House.”

 

Ra grinned a bit as he stood there, golden eyes dancing, “now that...that gives him a lot more of a chance.” It was a massive thing, Set rarely interfered or blessed any mages, he’d found the clan promising in Bosco, but it seemed that the blessed mages just couldn’t find a way to anchor themselves in the light like the Dark God had and when they fell into the darkness and voids, they’d been killed one after another.

  


~)~)~)~

 

Mehturt sighed, for all the giddiness that Set had experienced lately, he seemed withdrawn, back into himself, he was past Stoic and actually brooding now. She let her hands move out and she slowly rubbed his shoulders, “Set?”

 

Set Shook his head and sighed as he let his head rest back, “Darkness comes.”

 

“It will be fine.” she murmured as she kissed his temple. “Your chosen will be fine.”

“I hope so,” The God’s voice was soft as he sat there, eyes sad and he shook his head.

 

Mehturt wrapped her arms around his shoulders and murmured, “I know so.”

 

~)~))~)~

 

Ra let out a started sound as the maniacal laughter filled the air, falling out of the seat he was in and his hands went up to the table to heft himself up. His eyes were wide and he eyed the door warily as he attempted to figure if he wanted to leave the library.

 

He heard the soft sound of bare feet running and sighed before he wandered out. He kept his pace sedate, unlike Mehturt who seemed filled with energy. They both stood at the doorway, watching as Set had his head back and he was just laughing.

 

“...should we say something?” Mehturt spoke softly, “He’s scaring me…”

 

Ra let out a soft breath, “give him a few moments…”

 

After ten minutes of laughter, Mehturt rolled her eyes and stepped in, “Set?”

 

The dark god turned, red eyes dancing as he picked up the small goddess and spun her, making her let out a squeal, “you’re happy, what’s up?”

 

“Nothing at all.”

 

“Bullshit,” Ra said as he leaned against the doorway, tilting his head a bit, “What did you do?”

 

“I did nothing.”

 

Both of the lighter of the triad slowly arched eyebrows, but Mehturt was almost giddy feeling the light within the darker. She leaned down, hands curling across the God’s face and holding it before kissing his nose, “I’m going to call bullshit. Talk.”

 

Set grinned as he put the small female down and kissed her firmly, “no, it is nothing.”

 

Mehturt rolled her eyes as she curled into him, letting her hands curl through his hair, “something.”

 

“Do not worry about it.”

 

Both Light beings of the Triad rolled their eyes, Ra speaking, “you’ll tell us eventually.”

 


	3. A Small Primer On Stella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of a Primer for Stella, future plans to expand have been made, but this is what i have from my notes that is a quick overview.

Many countries in Earth Land often wondered about the rolling hills of Stella. Protected by strange runes, few could get in without permission in the dead of the night. The people were fiercely protective of their secrets, but openly shared their worshiping with the world.

 

There were Nine Major Temples within the country. In the middle, where the capitol was, the temples of The Sky to Mehturt, Ra and Set, to the south, where the border met the water and Bosco, the Temples of Judgement to Anubis, Ma’at - the goddess, not her celestial spirit 'brothers' that bore her name - and Bast, the north held the temples of Wisdom to Osiris, Horus and Thoth. There were other gods that were worshiped and they all had temples, but the nine were the cornerstones of Stella. There were temples to all the gods all around the grassy hilled country that had mines where Stellarium was harvested, as well as Lacrama, two of the most expensive things to be bought out of the country. There were goods, of course: candles, candies and food, but while hard to get out, much, much less expensive than the crystalized exports.

 

Three Families worked to keep the Country Moving. The Xings, an ancient Celestial Magic Inclined family that had come before Acnologia had razed part of the continent centuries ago, The HItose Family, whose ranks were filled with Seith and ran the Sanctuary, a place of learning...about oneself and ones magic that could break the will of the student, and the Shen Family, supposedly part of the founding people of Stella, earth mages that ran the mines and watched the borders with their magics. Within each large family, there were many smaller lines, each having their own duties to the country. This system kept the country strong and proud for centuries.

 

The Xing and their Celestial Magic inclination brought about those with great insight, hearing the stars without looking at Charts, purportedly the gods of the Sky spoke to them. One of their branches were in the south, the first time the magic manifested, ten keys had been found, two mages, a twin brother and sister, had been taken over by magic and the Hall had come forward. They were the first Key to the Hall and their hair had gone silver when the magic had run its course, burned into their genetics to show ‘what’ they belonged to. Their grandchild had been able to hold the hall open on her own, but her death had scattered the thoughts as her children while being bound to the keys, did not have the power to open more than three each, the strain on their magic casting them into a darkness that even the Seith Family that stayed close couldn't bring them back from.

 

There were plentiful Cities and villages within the country, each made of moonstone and granite as their base material. They were beautiful cities, with richly woven fabrics that one could often, in the mid afternoon, see young women working on and embroidering. They were a calm, quiet and refined people on the whole, who valued family, it seemed, almost as much as the Gods and Their Words. Meals, for those outsiders that got to see them, were entire village affairs, where people would mill around, exchanging dishes that they’d brought, or the women working over large pots of stews and other dishes.

 

Very few Cities and Villages were called by name, simply because they were located around temples. It was easier to justify which temple one would go to in order to find the right village. One of the few Cities that was always called by name was Daevale. It was situated where Bosco, Stella and Iceberg all met, strange, glowing runes on the ground that denoted country boundaries. It was sprawling, with enchantments to keep too much of the Iceberg Chill out of the air, too much mountain chill from Bosco and pollen and the like from the Rolling Hills of Stella. This City was a melting Pot of the three cultures, where Priests of All three nations would come together, talk calmly, compare, but there was no reason for them to actually argue, they saw how their gods were the same and thus...there was no reason for a war.

 

This was where exotic things came from, where they were created first. From the fragrant candles and candies that were often exported, to the more rare pastry items to get across borders.


	4. Exploring Daevale

Exploring Daevale

The city of Daevale was a city that was nestled at the tri-border of Bosco, Stella, and Iceberg. Long ago runes were erected to create a protective barrier to keep out the bone chilling cold of Iceberg, the temperamental weather changes from the Boscan mountains and the pesky pollen clouds from the Stellan rolling grass plains.

 

This city became important not just in Stellan culture but Boscan and Icebergian. Daevale allowed the three cultures to mingle and weave together effortlessly without clashes of violence. Did the citizen have discussions related to their respected pantheons? Of course but each party maintained a decorum and neither became violent, brutal or savage. They thanked each other for their insight and went about their days.

 

Like most cities and villages sprinkled about Stella there were many temples with in the city but there were nine major temples that encompassed the center of the city. Each culture erected three temples to the major Gods and Goddesses of their cultures. The ones that made the biggest impact on them.

 

The Stellans had built their temples to the God Anubis, Goddess Bast and the Goddess Ma’at. The southern temples for Stellans were ones for life, death and balance. Anubis was considered the “Guide to the Afterlife” and the “Conductor of Souls”. Bast was linked to fertility and childbirth. Women would sometimes confess secrets to the Goddess. Ma’at was the justice, harmony and truth for the afterlife. She was linked to the Hall of Truth to help the spirits decide if a soul was balanced.

 

With the three countries being so close the clans of the northern mountains ranges of Bosco migrated to Daevale and brought with them their Gods and Goddesses. They brought more than their beliefs. The brought exotic furs, unique embroidery techniques, enticing foods. At first the Stellans were weary of the Boscan due to the tells of the clans warring with each other. The clan leaders put the minds of the Stellans at ease. They told them that they were not like their brethren of the Grass Sea. The leaders told them that the mountains were too cold and had limited resources to war with each other. They had developed a trading community among the northern mountain clans.

 

Soon after the clan leaders were building temples for Odin, Freya and Tyr. Once more the Stellan leaders approached the clan leaders again and questioned them about their chosen deities.

 

The clan leaders once again put their minds at ease. Tell them that Odin and Freya were not merely just about war. They told them the tell of how Freya was the mother of seidr or seith magic and how Odin had sacrificed himself to himself to learn the magic of the runes. The leaders also taught the Stellans that Freya was about love and open sexuality. These explanations settled the Stellans once more and they never questioned the Boscans again. In fact the welcomed them openly to train with their native seith mages and added their teachings to the curriculum on the history of seith magic.

 

When the Icebergians drifted into Daevale, the hardy people were welcomed. They were always their peaceful neighbors to the north.

They constructed temples that matched their peaceful demeanor.

Ganesha the “Lord of the People” worshiped first and foremost followed by Mitra God of friendship, harmony and integrity. Mitra could never be without Varuna God of Cosmic and Moral Law.

 

After the nine temples were raised, they had form a triangle in the center of town. There was large circular patch of grass where each temple could hold its respective ceremonies and festivals.

 

After decades of intermingling of cultures, Daevale was its own culture. It was the only place in Earthland to find certain rich rare fabric and furs, unique gems and metals. They had embroidery in such intricate styles wedding attires were on ordered years in advanced.

 

Daevale also boosted on of the rare Temple of Heset. These temples were the only places in Earthland to obtain special spices and ingredients. Only those with family ties to Daevale could place orders for spices. Aspiring chiefs had ten months of interviews and then once selected had three practical test before they had a chance at being selected to join the chiefs. Restaurants were one large dining table. Customers sat at the table, a plate was passed to the newcomers and the the food at the table was passed around. The promoted a strong community and allowed for an exchange of ideas updates and news.


	5. The Spice of Life

Enca.

 

Made of three islands, each unique in their own Right. The largest, with the north shore having pale blue, almost white sand that sparkled, yet the southern shore had beautiful Cerulean sand, that could almost make one forget where the land ended and where the ocean started, were it not for the swamps that covered part of the island, one wouldn’t think there was really anything to do the country other than wilderness and a people that enjoyed spicy food and, to the world, odd rituals.

 

They worshiped the Loa, a pantheon of gods that were vast, but interconnected with their lives. Families could be traced through the Loa that blessed them, family lines moving in different directions because of that. It was a land of maker mages for weapons, of metal mages to refine materials and green mages that, in part, kept the swamps from overrunning the island.

 

Each town housed two seemingly different parts: the ones for Tourists and visitors and then the private areas for the local population. This also served as a barrier of sorts for those that visited. The population knew how to deal with the wilds of the swamps...and some of the children adored playing there.

 

The middle of the three islands was sacred lands. None but the Speakers of the Loa could go there, unless one was doing a rite. Marriages were conducted on the sacred island and most of the inhabitants of the country respected those that did get to go there. It was not rare for a person to only step foot on the sacred lands no more than four times in their lives, unless you were one of the Speakers.

  
  


The smallest was an outlier island, a small tropical paradise, many would say, with a deep, lush forest, pockets of swampland and more animals than most knew how to deal with and plenty of deadly plants that alchemists loved to get ahold of, legally or illegally.. The exotic animals were protected fiercely by the natives. The Encan pythons that inhabited the main island had nothing on the size of the ones that rested on this sanctuary that managed to have the large snakes and a rare breed of swamp panther that had white spots along their bodies, instead of the the typical, barely discernible black spots.

 

While wildlife and other things could be found in Enca, the spicy peppers seemed to be what the people loved the most. The food always had a kick to it, always would leave an unsuspecting tourist blinking at the spicy heat and grins from those around them. They were an open and welcoming people, but private in their lives as well. Loa Festivals would bring food out into the marketplaces for sharing, but home and family was where most spent their evenings. Curled around fire pits or fire places, eating food, retelling old stories and bonding.

 

The Biggest Festival was midfall and held in the capital of Pinné, it was when most tourists did come. It was a flare of partying that lasted a week, children, adults, young and old could enjoy things from animals, food, alcohol...and the beautiful glass and wooden beads that were given and tossed out during a singular parade on the second day. They were considered good luck for the coming year...and there was no shortage of people fighting over the rare items, as only a few thousand were made each year.

 

People admitted to knowing there were quite a few families, some larger than others. Each had functions, but the one known well off the Island was Gousille. They were weapon smiths, the age old family tracing back their verbal heritage a few hundred years. There was a time when Enca guarded her shores and let no one around, it was that family that had been tasked to make the weapons needed. Now, though, this family traveled between making intricate guns of many sizes. It was well ingrained into their beings and the need and urge to find better, stronger metals to use seemed to be a drive within them. 

 

The Pwav family was another and owned one of the largest plots of land that was split between normal produce and hot peppers only found in the area, that were in the top ten hottest peppers in Ishgar. With the year round warmth of Enca, the peppers, fruit and vegetables grew all year long, leaving them with a lush lifestyle with ‘exotic’ meats that came from the ocean and...sometimes things that wandered a bit too far from the swamps.

 


	6. Sinfully Delicous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's where the high rollers go for fun...

Sinfully Delicious

 

The peninsula of Sin tucked in the southeast of Earthland. Northern neighbors to Enca and the unfortunate western landlocked neighbors of Pergrande. The peninsula has long stretches of golden beached on the north coast but the southern coast is determined on which island of Ena is parallel to the beach. Pale bluish white sands on the eastern beaches while the western beacheaches near the tip of the peninsula darken from the wash of  mixed cerulean colored sand washing in from the smaller island of Enca.

 

The southern coast has the largest trading city of West Nitespring. This sprawling metropolis is home to many big industries in Ishgar. It traded with all of the countries in Ishgar expect Pergrande. It boasted huge pharmaceutical companies, medical research companies for both magical and non-magical diseases, weapon manufacturers, textile plants to name a few. There were seaports and skyports. These made the city a highly desirable area for manufacturers and tourism. Imports and exports kept all ports busy with trade, legal and illegal.

 

Sin had a good trading agreement with its island neighbors. They traded the silks that were made and the native metals for weapons and other items. Sin needed to keep it land border with Pergrande well secured from slave traders. Not only did it trade heavily with Enca for weapons and metals for military security, there were an abundance of gunner mages in the country that enjoyed a well made Encan gun. 

 

There were no set religion bases in Sin. There were small communities within the large city where those with like minds lived together. The created their own districts such as Little Bosco and Seven Town.

 

Like any large city, it wasn’t without its seedy underground or gang violence. There were several street gangs and organized crime networks. Naive tourists needed to take care of when and where they went in the city or they would disappear. The street gang pushed the illegal drugs and the crime networks ran most of the casinos and strip clubs and bars.

 

The rest of Sin was a wild tropical paradise towards the tip but the area more easterly were farm lands that grew grains and raw textile plants. Green mages lived out in this area and maybe some weather mages.

 

Most mages in Sin were requip mages, gunner or melee and a few elemental mages. There were rumors and children bedtime stories about the kitsune and wolf spirits inhabiting the area and living among the people of Sin. The stories say that the wolf spirits live in the more remote regions of the peninsula while the kitsune love to surround himself with humans they have adopted as family.


	7. The Ten Keys and The Hall of Two Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was created at the start of Star of Bocso, when I decided to give Hestor a Lighter purchase on Life. which was published Aug 16, 2018 on FF.net and was also where Hestor went from being a very good Villain, to a more fleshed out character. Hestor as a damn good Villain was all Desna1. When Hestor was introduced, all the information we got was that he had Ammit and needed to complete a set. 
> 
> I did a lot of theory craft while writing Star of Bosco, which helped me actually create my version of Stella.
> 
> ~ Nightmare

The Hall of Two Truths is The Celestial Court. Typically, it does not manifest within Earth Land unless the Spirits decide that Humans **need** to see it.

 

Time there is stretched, with Fifteen minutes on Earthland being Two hours there. It has, since linking itself to a Mortal Line, become a place where the spirits hope to give their Keyholder(s) relief from the utter strain that the keys put on him/her. After the Initial ‘contract’ with the bloodline, the Xing Family (and the branch directly contracted with the Hall) is often blessed with Twins. It’s very rare for twins to not be born into the family. There are only two recorded cases where a singular child was not born:

 

The Third Generation to hold contracts to the Keys and the Current Generation. It is not just magical capability that allows this, but mental fortitude. The holder(s) of the Keys must be strong willed, or have Their One in order to weather the storm of Magic that takes them over.

 

That is the Second blessing the hall gives it’s Keyholder(s). Judging souls that The Hitose Seith Branch Family that stays at the Southern (and Main) Temple of Anubis can try on the morality of the Keybearer(s). By locking the holder(s) behind a magical barrier, where they are unaware, it protects their minds and souls from the harshness of what they would otherwise have to be exposed to.

 

The keybearer does, however, produce the magic for the spirits to use. This symbiotic relationship and draw on the mage does affect them, most of the time, making them drained deeply  when the calling forth is done, typically leaving them unconcious, for anywhere from One (1) to Eight (8) Days.

 

There are a few exceptions that have happened in the past, most notably with the third generation of the line: the young woman was able to stay mostly aware in times of high stress, typically when she knew the people on trial, or in one case, the Celestial Realm decided that she needed to see the punishment. This was noted to happen only four times within her lifetime, one when it was a close friend, once when the world was on the brink of war and two times when it was Xing Family members that were being judged.

 

Keys: Abilities/magic to come

 

Brothers of Ma’at: This Keyset was named After the Goddess Ma’at, who has temples within Stella.

 

**Brothers of Ma'at:**

 

Ma’at: He of the Feather. Ma’at is tall and slender, with long silvered hair, yellow eyes and a sun kissed bronze skin. He and Ammit work in tandem to shield the minds of the Keyholder(s) of the Hall.

 

Eshaq

Naguib

Sef

 

Abraxis: Combat Spirit, uses short swords; dark blonde hair, jade eyes...almost as much of a playboy as Leo/Loke

 

 **  
** **Sisters of Ammit:**

Ammit: Wind Magic, prefers to not be used in combat, but for distraction

 

Kek-t: Assassin type combat spirit, Youngest, probably the most power hungry of the sisters. Known to train the keyholders in magic control/growth

 

Lethe: Reader of the Souls; lethe can read the memories of the soul, take them out and replay them. This extends to other mortals as her voice or looking into her eyes for too long can make them...forget things. She is very much a non-combat spirit and rarely comes to the mortal world for this reason. Her eyes are blue with black mixed throughout and her hair matches.

 

Na'eemah Tall slender teal eyes long blue hair that fades to pale blur

 

Nanu short violet hair multiple braids and deep purple eyes

 


	8. Tea Time with Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah...just yeah...lol
> 
> Pt 1 of...who knows how many parts LOL

The ironic thing about the Celestial spirits being so diverse, was that...they often had far too much time on their hands some times, especially when their magic wasn’t needed for whatever reason. Many were able to actually occupy themselves.

 

They also had so much time, that when a key was found, they’d mostly gather and sit, waiting to see what ‘quirk’ they were drawn for their new master to deal with.

 

Aries was well and famous for always managing to pull the same ‘shy, overly apologetic’ trait. In The past, she had pulled a few others, but she had a ninety eight percent draw chance out of the large bin of traits for ‘shy, overly apologetic’...and they all would randomly fill more of the slips of papers with ‘quirks’.

 

They did, however, have their own private lives and bonds, as Lucy Heartfilia had learned with Leo one time. There was always plenty they could do, or sometimes they simply lounged in one of the Celestial Gardens to talk.

 

Those talks...those talks were always interesting and what most Celestial Summoners wouldn’t give to figure out what went on in the minds of the spirits.

 

“I’m just saying,” Nanu spoke as she poured herself a cup of tea, “That there is plenty that we could do to have fun with our keyholders.”

 

Aries sat, sipping her own tea, “But...we don’t want to push too many limits.”

 

“Well, of course not,” Kek-t said from where she saw sprawled along the top of the hedge, “but seriously...let’s admit it, it’s a lot more fun to fuck with them than to be overly helpful.”

 

Libra smirked into her tea, “like you have done with your current keyholder?”

 

“Hey! I got the boy to train and focus!” Kek-t looked  **almost** offended as she put a hand to her chest, “besides...if he’d fallen, I would have eaten his soul.”

 

There were eyerolls all around. No one doubted the female spirit. She’d done it a few times over the course of the Hall of Two Truths being bound in Stella. Sometimes out of spite, sometimes because the keyholders had fallen. 

 

Eshaq rolled his eyes as he flipped a page in his book, “we know….” he paused, “you know...humans have interesting ideas on sexual positions…” He tilted his head slightly “...I’m not sure any body bends this way…”

 

Libra smirked a bit, “you’d be shocked, there are some very agile mages on Earth Land.”

 

Abraxis looked over Eshaq’s shoulder, eyeing the drawing provided and letting out a low hum, “it’s plausible, but...honestly...I can’t see how it would work…”

 

Every spirit there just stared at Abraxis for a long moment and sighed. Kek-t groaning, “really? That’s all you have to say?”

  
  
Abraxis shrugged slightly, “hey, shit’s been calm for awhile, I’m very bored.”

 

Ammit shook her head and sighed, “honestly, why don’t you go off somewhere, I heard there’s some nymphs a few realms over…” She smirked as she watched the spirit stand and then disappear, “good, now that he’s gone.”

 

“So what keys are going to be found soon, anyone know?” Libra said as she refilled her mug and blew on the warm liquid.

 

Ammit shrugged slightly, “not a clue, but we’ll get more slips made. Personally I’m hoping for Tsundere to be chosen.”

 

There was chuckling all around before Kek-t spoke, “really? I’m hoping for someone to pull the sociopath choice soon.”

  
  



	9. The Uru Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an excerpt from some old tomes founds in the libraries of Stella regarding a set of 9 keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Nightmare Senshi for assisting me with this key set. Desna gave me the idea about the peanut butter because I had no idea how to tame a pig...

The Uru Keys

 

There are dusty tomes in the libraries of Stella that talk of rare keys. In a few of those tomes they mention a rare set formed from the now nonexistent metal, Uru.

 

The Gods and Goddesses of the Boscan northern clans gathered to discuss what they could contribute to the Celestial Key vault. Odin, Thor and Freya and her twin brother Frey have decided that their loyal companions would be the best fit for any celestial mage that finds them.

 

They know that each beast will not make it easy on the mage that finds them and wishes to enter into a contract with them. Odin had by far the most invested in this joint venture with the rest of the world that his other compatriots. He was allowing his two ravens, two wolves and Slepnir to enter into contracts. While Freya was permitting her cats Bygul and Trigul as separate keys, her brother Frey, Gullinborsti his beloved swine, and Thor his precious goats, Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr.

 

Once the four settled on terms that they were comfortable with, Odin commissioned the best blacksmiths in Niðavellir, Brokkr and Eitri, dwarven brothers. They have made a few pieces for the Gods and Goddesses over their lifetimes. The ore was mined from a now empty, dank cave. It holds no resources for anyone to mine presently. It is located in the harshest reaches of Iceberg. The Uru metal was only found in that single cave. It cannot be found anywhere else on Earthland. Uru metal is a dull matte black color. It is cold to the touch. Some celestial mages who have had the privilege to hold a few of these keys claim it was like holding a piece of solid black ice.

 

Each key was difficult to obtain or to contract with. Not every celestial mage that found the key or that the key found would pass the test to be it’s key holder. Odin’s ravens, Hugin and Munin had three riddles each for the mage to answer.

 

Hugin would ask “It's been around for millions of years, but it's no more than a month old. What is it? The moon”; “At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they? The stars”; and finally “Whoever makes me can hear me, but nobody else can. What am I? A thought.”

 

Munin would query, “If I have it, I shouldn't share it, because if I share it, I won't have it. What is it? A secret; “What is broken when it's not held? A promise; lastly, “I can bring tears to your eyes and a smile to your face. I form in an instant and last for a lifetime, but I can be forgotten. What am I? A memory.”

 

If the riddles were answered incorrectly the birds would just fly off, but if the mage was smart enough to get all three riddles correct then the fowl turned into a Uru key for the mage to use and create a contract.

 

These two avian spirits were coveted by many celestial mages, mostly dark ones. The two birds were excellent spies and revelers of secrets. Hugin could read thought while Munin could steal memories without an impact on the person. They were separate keys for this reason. The two together would be a formidable pair.

 

Odin’s loyal wolves, Geri and Freki, were bound to one key. They were inseparable. The black wolf and the white wolf. According to celestial books held in the Stellan libraries no celestial mage has ever been a holder of their key. The reason is that in order to tame the two the mage must offer them wine, not anything else. These were Odin’s loyal wolves in which war did not sate them but wine alone. They were combat spirits only. They did not track anything.

 

Odin’s final ally he gave to the celestial world, his reliable steed, Sleipner. This key was owned by one celestial mage in the past. The name was long forgotten to time but the mage had figured out how to mount the bare-backed oddly articulated eight legged horse and hold on for eight secs while it bucked and snorted the entire time. Sleipner roamed the mountains of Northern Bosco. Clans of the northern mountains know about the legendary silver stallion but none challenged him and allowed the beast to live in peace and some clans protected him from dark celestial mages.

 

Sleipner was not the only celestial spirit that roamed the northern mountains. Freya’s cats, Bygul and Trigul, also roamed the mountains. They were unlike the wild willful stallion. They enjoyed the comforts of humans.They lived with human in the guise of simple house cats. They enjoyed being lavished by the humans. If a celestial mage did come in contact with them, they may or may not show their true forms as large mountain lions. They would either challenge the mage or willing give their individual keys to the mage. They were the finickiest of all the spirits.

 

According to the dustier tomes in the libraries of Stella, there is a large mechanical boar that has been lost to the ages. It's possible that some non-mage mistook the golden boar as a statue and he is now a fountain centerpiece in an unknown town in Bosco. A sharp celestial mage would recognize the golden mae and bristles at night in that fountain as Gullinbursti, Frey loyal swine. That would would also know that to rouse the pig they only needed to rub some peanut butter on his smooth golden snout. He would probably be grateful for being released from his pigeon perching days.

 

Once the mage proved his worth to the giant mechanical hog, he would act as a shield and defend the mage with his sharp golden quills. He also had a solar flare attack he could use against dark enemies.

 

The last two keys were those of Thor’s goats. These goats were not your typical cute white farm goats that ate everything in sight. The rumors were that there was an underground nightclub ran by twin brothers that had odd eyes. Some described their eyes looking like a goat’s. They ate odd things for humans, but no one dared say a word to them about their eating habits. The patrons feared and respected the twins because of their fighting prowess in the fight club that was hidden in the belly of the nightclub. It was obvious what the celestial mage needed to do to claim the two keys. They had to beat them in a fight.

 

Thor’s goats rounded out the nine keys for the set of Uru. No single celestial mage has ever possessed all nine keys. These keys haven’t been heard of since the Holy Wars until recently several keys from different sets have been turning up elsewhere. It is no different for this key set. The spirits will either seek out a mage or the mage will find them.


End file.
